Puppy Work, it's hard and annoying
by BlackFairyDust0111
Summary: A girl named Tempest, newly made a Puppy for one experienced and one control freak as her Dogs. She already had the natural fighing talent and has great promise. Introducing... Gavin!What is this dude's problem? Chap 3!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story! Hope you like!**

Prolouge:

Maryanne Hart hummed as she rocked her week old baby girl in her arms. When the babie's eyes finally closed, Maryanne smiled. "Goodnight, little Tempest." She whispered.

"Maryanne!" Called a voice the single mother knew well. "Maryanne!"

Maryanne sat the baby in her cradle and ran to meet the man at the door. "Rodger! What a fabulous suprise!"

Rodger smiled. "Yeah, well. I couldn't wait any longer." He said.

Maryanne smiled knowlingly. "For what?"

Rodger chuckled as he held a dagger to Maryanne's chest. "Sorry, Mary, dear. But I need that little girl of yours. And your the only thing in my way."

"Tempest?" Maryanne asked still staring at the knife in fear. "Why her? Why my precious baby?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He said. A scream peirced the night and a few minutes later, Rodger ran from the house with a bundle in his arms. He ran through he city, thankfully not gainnig any unwanted attention. The baby was oddly quiet. Suddenly he tripped. The bundle flew from his arms.

He got to his feet and looked franticly around. "Baby?" He called. "Baby?"

On the other side of the street, a woman in a black cloak to shelter her from the rain, picked up the baby who had rolled ot her feet. The baby wasn't crying so she checked it's breathing. "Still alive." She said happily. SHe looked at the name on the blanket. "Tempest. What a lovely name. Come little baby. You'll live with me." With that the woman walked away.

Rodger scambled in the streets. "Baby?" He called again. He could hear no crying. "She's probably dead after that anyway." He muttered before walking off.

**Well, that's the first chapter! Tell me what you thought! Who is this strange man? Why did he want Tempest? Why on earth does this poor baby never cry? All excelent questions!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! R&R please!!**

15 years later""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tempest sighed impatiantly as everyone filed into the ballroom. Future Puppies by the wall, and their future Dogs in the chairs. Someone stepped up to the mic. Tempest reconized her as Ahuda. She started naming off pairs. Tempest didn't pay it much attention, until her best (and only) freind, Hannahlea was called.

Hannahlea was a short and skinny girl. Her hair was sunlight blonde and her eyes were black. But not the souless kind of black you'd imagine. Her eyes were more like night black, rather than coal black. They were full of pure hapiness. That's one thing Tempest admired about her freind. She was always happy. A frown never graced her lips. She laughed at the stupidest things and she even laughed when no one said anything at all. She always claimed that she was just trying to lift the tension of silence, but Tempest knew she was probably understanding a joke she hadn't understood the day before. Hannahlea wasn't very street smart. She knew to stay away from dark allies and all that, but she didn't know who to talk to and who not to talk to. Tempest had lost count of how many times she had to save Hannahlea from getting shot because the poor girl hadn't seen the gun hiding beneath the nice man's cloak.

Lucky for her, she'd got some very patient Dogs who would teach her street smarts.

Tempest was second to last. The room quieted as soon as her name was called out. No one knew her last name, so she'd been deemed Tempest X. She didn't mind. She liked the looks of challenge whenever someone heard her name. It went along well with her raven black hair and crystal clear eyes. She always masked her feelings behind and scowl or a noncaring look. The first thing people saw was her eyes. Honestly, how many people could there be with crystal eyes? She was tall, probably around 5'10" to 6'. She was taller than a lot of boys her age, and not many boys wanted a girl who was taller than them, so she figured she'd always be lonely. Once again, she didn't mind. There was little that she did care about, though, so that wasn't saying much.

Many people wondered how a girl as emotionless and uncaring looking as Tempest, could have befreinded a girl as upbeat as Hannahlea. Tempest was actually a very caring and fun-loving girl. Ever since her mother (or atleast the woman who'd raised her) had died when she was ten, she'd put up an emotionless mask to hide from everyone but Hannahlea.

"Tempest X. Your Dogs will be Annikia Harrow and Bartly Grey."

Tempest raise and eyebrow, but walked up anyway. She'd never heard of Harrow and Grey. Either they were very poor Dogs, or so good that no one had any rumors or stories to tell about them. She hoped it was the latter.

She was met by her Dogs after they left the room to her right. The woman glared down at her. "You must be our Puppy."

Tempest glared back at her. "I must be."

The woman looked lightly taken aback. Obviously she wasn't used to people talking ot her like that (which relieved Tempest slightly because it meant they were important), but she'd have to get used to it if Tempest was her Puppy. She smiled widely. "I like you, kid. What did they say her name was?" The woman asked the man beside her.

"X. Tempest X." He answered looking at the paper.

"X, huh? What kinda stupid last name is that?"

"Now, now Harrow. Be nice."

Tempest just shrugged. "I was found in the streets by a woman named Anatha. She was old and couldn't remember her last name, so she was just Anatha. My real mom was found dead in a cottage and no one knew who she was, so they gave me the name X."

For a second the two just stared at her, blinking. Then the man shrugged. "Whatever. I've heard weirder. Name's Bartly Grey. It's Grey to you, little Puppy."

The woman nodded. "I'm Annikia Harrow. You know me by Harrow."

Tempest just looked at them and tilted her head slightly to show she understood.

"How well do you fight?" Grey asked as the two lead her outside to start their watch. Harrow elbowed him. "What?!" He whined. "I was only asking."

"That's not something you ask. She could say she was the best fighter in the world and we'd send her into a bar alone and she'd turn up dead." Harrow looked back at Tempest with a weary eye. "She'll show us how well she fights. Our route is all the way from South Market Street up to Hirts Road. We'll be seeing plenty of action."

Tempest nodded. "I'm a fair fighter.."

"What are your weapons of choice?"

"Usually daggers, but I have twin swords at home I use on Theif Nights."

"Theif Nights?" Harrow and Grey chorused.

Tempest nodded. "Most Dogs don't know about them, and those that do don't care. It's a night every year when all the people seen walking down the street from 10 at night until 3 in the morning, unless they're Dogs or are heavily armed, are attacked and robbed. I have to go down that way every night to check on Old Nurse Herowitts and on Theif Nights I have to be extra careful."

The Dogs looked at each other. "I haven't heard a thing about that." Harrow said.

Grey nodded. "Me niether. Why hasn't someone done anything about it?"

Tempest looked up. "How many people care?"

That silenced the Dogs. Never had the met a Puppy, espeacially one as young as Tempest, speak like that. If anything, they knew that this would be one, interesting trainee.

**I hope you like it. It's a bit dark in some places I guess, but it'll get alot better. I swear! By the way. Thief Nights is something I made up. They'll become more important later in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I've had a hectic day. The beggining is probably gonna be pretty suckish, but it should get better towards the end. Hope you like it anyway!**

Night had been long fallen by the time the threesome found any action. It was a fight in an allyway. The spectators were betting and getting into their own fights by the time Tempest and her Dogs showed up.

"Puppy X." Harrow said quietly as they approached. "Take the read, make sure no one escapes."

Tempest only nodded and skirted around the edges of the fight unseen.

"Alright! Alright!" Grey said taking out his club and swinging it around his pointer finger. "Break it up before we have to break it up for you." For a second, everyhting froze, then they all ran away.

Harrow and Grey took as many as they could but five got away towards where Tempest was hidding. "Puppy X!" Harrow called as if to warn her.

Tempest rolled her eyes. _As if I need to be warned. I have eyes you know._ She thought sarcasticly. She stopped in front of them and when they saw her, they smirked and hcased her into a ally.

"Puppy X!" Grey called as he finished the ma nhe was fihgting and took off after them. "God. her first night and already she's about to be killed." He came to a shocked stop when he saw Tempest sitting on one the guys, with the other four scatter, unconsious, around them. "Uhh..." Was all he could say.

Tempest looked up at him. "What?" She asked emotionlessly.

"Harrow!" Grey called. "I think you should take a look at this!"

Harrow bashed the last guy's head and ran over. "What!? What is it!? Did they get-!?" She paused and stared wide eyes.

Tempest looked at them blankly. "It's nice to know you care, but I can handle myself."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"It's not natural!" Harrow yelled as she and Grey talked to Ahuda. "Was she like that during training? Was she able to fight like that? She's what... only 17?"

"She's 15." Grey corrected.

"That's even worse! What is this girl's deal? She didn't even have a scratch."

Ahuda sighed and shook her head. "She's always been like that. Sometimes I even had to make her sit out when she was being extra rough in fighting. She made one of her Training Dog's cry once, and it was even before she fought him. I don't know much about her. She doesn't talk about her personal life. Usually I find that a good atribute in a Dog, to keep your personal life out of duty, but in this case, if you want answers talk to Hannahlea Harris. She's Tempest's best freind."

Harrow only nodded. "I'm gonna look for her before shifts start tomorrow. Grey, I want you to try to get wahtever you cna out of our Puppy."

Grey only nodded. "You the boss."

Harrow smiled at him. "Glad you finally understand. Let's retire for the night."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""

Tempest arrived at her house a little while later. She quickly made her way to the front room and started pounding her puching bag. She round housed it just as stopping could be heard down the stairs.

Tempest rented out her upstairs to make extra money, but because of her late night practice with the punching back and weights, not many renters stayed very long. Some of them apologied, some yelled at her, most of them just didn't say a word at all. It appeared this would be another silent one as she heard the door slam shut. Tempest just sighed and made her way outside to put the 'RENT A FLOOR' sign out... again.

It wasn't until midnight, when Tempest was nearly asleep, that there was a knock on the door. She groaned and got out of bed. "It's the middle of the night!" She yelled as she threw open the door. "What do you want!"

Standing on her porch was an attractive man with a few bags. "Hello. Can I speak to the owner?"

Tempest gave him a blank stare. "You're looking at her."

THe man raised and eyebrow. "You? You look 16."

"I'm fifteen."

"And you own this house?"

"Considering I live here, pay the bills, and rent out the top floor, I'm gonna hafta say yes, I own this house." Tempest said, not an ounce of emotion in her voice.

The man smiled. "Whatever. I'd like to rent the top floor. My girlfreind just kicked me out of our house and I need a place to stay for a while."

"One: I don't care about your love problems. Two: You can have the floor if you can pay for it. Three: When you descide to leave, leave your last payment on the table."

"Why are you telling me that last thing right now?"

"Because when people leave they 'forget' about the last payment and now you can't say I didn't tell you so."

The man shrugged. "If you say so. Name's Gavin. I'm a Dog. Do you give discounts for Dogs?"

"No. Especially considering I'm a Puppy. My name is Tempest." She stepped out of the doorway and he just gave her a thoughtful look. "What are you looking at?"

"You're name is very unique. Tempest means storm. Why did your parents name you Tempest?"

"If you keep talking you're gonna get a chance to ask them in Heaven. Or Hell wherever they are. Goodnight."

She walked away before this man could annoy her anymore. "Who's waits are these?" He called down the hall.

Tempest sighed. "Mine!" She called back.

"Can I use them some time?" He asked. Tempest didn't answer. She just kept walking. Eventually, Gavin shrugged and headed upstairs. "Thanks for letting me rent the room!" He called, laughing at the sound of Tmepest annoyed groan from downstairs.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tempest started that morning, by pooring herself some milk and lifting a few pounds. She ignored Gavin when he came downstairs with unrully hair, a blank look, and muttering something about coffee. He came back in the front room just as she finished with the punching bag.

"Hey girl." He said sliding on his jacket. "One question. Why do you lift weights? Not many men like women that can beat them in arm wrestling, you know?"

"I lift weights so I can fight better. I'm a Puppy and I want to be a powerful Dog. Plus, I don't give a da"" if men like me. My job duty comes first." She said as she started on the barbells.

"So, you're a Puppy. You first day yesterday?" He asked. Tempest only nodded. "It's not easy being a Dog you know."

"That's why I lift weights."

"Oh. Right. Not only do you have to fight a lot, but you don't get a lot of personal time."

Tempest smirked at him. "Personal time is for people with a life. I don't have one, so personal time doesn't matter to me. Are you leaving?" She asked, her smirk disolving. He nodded. "Good. What are you waiting for?"

Gavin narrowed his eyes slightly. "Not very hospitalble are you?"

"Why do you think the RENT sign was up."

Gavin sighed. "So much for getting to know you."

Tempest just rolled her eyes and sat down the barbells. "If you're not leaving, I am." She grabbed her jacket and left before he could say a word.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gavin walked into the room and faced the tall man in the chair. His face was hidden by shadows. "You wanted to talk to me Gavin?" He asked drumming his fingers.

"Yes, sir. I found that girl you told me about." Gavin said. He smiled widely. "She's kinda weird but strong. You were right. She'll make a good Dog one day."

"Good, Gavin. Watch her. I want to know her progress."

Gavin nodded. "Whatever you say."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tempest smiled at Hannahlea as the two walked down the streets of the market. "So!" Hannahlea said excitedly. "This man! Is he hot? What does he look like?"

Tempest's smile faded. "I wouldn't call him hot. He has black hair and green eyes."

Hannahlea sqealed. "That's awesome! You just don't find many boys these days with green eyes."

Tempest shrugged. "Whatever. He's kinda anno-" She was stopped midsentence when someone crashed into her, causing the mbot hto fall to the ground. "Hey! Watch it!" She yelled as she got up. She looked at who she ran into and saw a boy she reconized from training. "Oh. Hi Spencer."

Spencer blushed as he got to his feet. "I'm sooooo sorry! I'm such a clutz! I was just in a really big hurry and-"

"Woah!" Hannahlea said smiling. "Talk alittle slower."

Spencer smiled. "Sorry." Spencer was a short boy, about three inches shorter than Tempest, but her was the same age as them and was also a Puppy. He had blonde hair that hung down in front of his eyes and a small cowlick that just wouldn't stay down. His eyes were brown like chocolate and he had one of his ears peirced with a small stud.

"How was your first day as a Puppy, Spence?" Hannahlea asked using his nickname.

"I'll tell you when it happens. Both my Dogs were sick last night and so my first night is tomorrow night." He said sheepishly. "I really gotta go. We should all hang out more, kay? I'll see you later!" He called running off.

Hannahlea smiled. "He's so sweet. And he has a crush on you."

Tempest blushed but kept it hidden by her hair. "He does not! Whe nare you gonna get it through you head that no guy is ever gonna crush on me?

Hannahlea giggled and shrugged. "I wish all the guys in the world were like him."

"Then you'd never get shot." Tempest said smirking.

"I've never been shot. I've only been almost shot seven times."

Tempest shook her head. "Only?"

Hannahlea smiled brighter. "Let's just go! I hear Hickory's stall is having a sale. You know how much you like the daggers his son makes."

"They are pretty good daggers."

"Let's go!"

**Once again, I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm still trying to introduce the story, so the follwing chapters should get better unless I just completly suck at writing and should give up. Comment, questions, snide remarks?**


End file.
